


Puppy Love

by GalaxyTrees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bi Jack, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Crutchie, Tumblr request, dog park au, gay crutchie, im a sucker for big dogs, sprace is implied, you can pry native american!Jack from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrees/pseuds/GalaxyTrees
Summary: Jack meets a curious dog and her owner at a dog park.





	Puppy Love

Jack sat on the bench of the dog park, sketching a random dog that was laying near him. He could see Spot not far off with Race and their dog Darling. Fey was by a tree playing with a gorgeous grey and white Husky.   
He went back to sketching for a good five minutes before he felt something nudge his leg. Jack looked up to see a grey and white dog with a brown head sitting in front of him.   
“Hello.” He said setting his sketchbook on his lap. The dog was wearing a purple collar with a butterfly on the tag. She jumped on the bench next to him and looked at his book.   
He scratched her behind the ear and looked at her tag.   
“Patch. It suits you.” She gruffed and looked back at his sketches.   
He picked up the paper and started adding random lines here and there. Patch watched him closely.   
That’s how it was for a while. Jack sat on the bench with Patch watching him draw. He would occasionally look up to check on Fey or Race and Spot.   
After about 20 minutes someone cleared their throat. Jack looked up to see a blonde haired boy with a crutch standing in front of him. He was cute, with eyes like the sky.   
“Hi.” jack said dumbly.   
“Um. What are you doing?” he asked amused.   
“She just sat next to me and started watching me draw.”   
“Oh? Are you an artist?” Patch started wagging her short tail.  
“Uh yeah. Here.” Jack showed the boy his sketchbook.   
“Wow, these are great. No wonder she was to interested.”   
“Heh. Thanks. I’m Jack.”   
“I’m Charlie. But, my friends call me Crutchie.”   
Patch jumped down from the bench and started pushing Crutchie towards the bench. He laughed and sat down. Seeming satisfied Patch sat at the end of the bench, watching the other dogs playing.   
“She’s really smart.” Jack said admiring the sketch of her on the page.   
“She’s also a little shit.”   
“Oh, is she yours?” Jack asked.  
“More like I’m hers. She runs the house.” Crutchie said laughing.   
“Which is yours? Or do you just come here to sketch dogs?”  
“Haha.” Jack deadpanned. “That one over there by the water fountain. The German Shepherd. Her name is Fey.”   
“Fey? That’s pretty.”  
“She’s named after Santa Fe. My mother was from there.” He said watching his dog with a smile.   
“That’s cute. I named her Patch ‘cause of her brown patches.”  
“What breed is she?” Jack asked patting her head.   
“A German Shorthaired Pointer. Or GSP.”   
“She’s really pretty.”   
“Thanks so is Fey.”  
Jack laughed and thanked Crutchie just as Fey came over.   
“Hello Fey.” Jack said petting her head.   
The dog smiled, her tongue lolling out one side of her mouth.   
“Jack!” Jack looked up to see Spot and Race waving to him. He checked the time and swore.   
“I have to go. It was nice meeting you.” He said standing up and grabbing his bag.   
“Wait,” Jack stopped and looked at Crutchie.   
“Do you have a marker?” Jack dug through his bag and handed Crutchie a blue sharpie.   
Crutchie took Jack’s are and wrote his number on it.  
“Here. We should hang out sometime.”   
Jack took the marker back and noticed the sleeve of Crutchie’s sweatshirt. A Rainbow and a trans patch were sewed to it.   
“Definitely.” He said clipping Fey’s red leash to her harness.   
Jack walked to Spot and Race with a smile.   
“Well, well, well.” Spot said once Jack reached them.   
“Looks like someone owes me ten bucks.” Race grumbled and took out his wallet. Spot snatched it and started running, Darling on his heels.   
“Spot!” Race called in rage after his boyfriend. He soon realized his mistake as at least 6 different swarmed him.   
“Let's go Fey.” Jack said running after Spot and Lady, Fey barking happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda short.   
> But, i just have to get this out there.   
> Patch is based off of my dog. Same name and Breed.   
> She used to sit and watch me draw and make stuff. And she is responsible for my first boyfriend.   
> and now im sobbing   
> she died in 2016 and she was my best friend and i miss her so much


End file.
